


You're No Better Than I Am Winchester

by AncientLocksmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientLocksmith/pseuds/AncientLocksmith
Summary: Dean finds your naughty files while using your laptop to research a case.Written for the Tumblr Imagine- Imagine Dean Finding Porn On Your Laptop
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	You're No Better Than I Am Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> No smut but there is mention of porn and cussing so I rated it Teen+ just to be safe.
> 
> I've posted this here before under the username sanAnhamirak so this isn't stolen I'm just reuploading my stories after deleting my account a few years ago.

"Hey, Y/N, can I use your laptop? Sam is hogging the other one," Dean asked.

You grunted an affirmative, too tired to pull your face out of the pillow to answer him properly. You and the boys were currently holed up in a crappy motel while you guys worked a case in town. You all had been traveling all night and all you wanted right now was some sleep so as soon as Dean unlocked the door you face planted into the closest bed. Right now Sam and Dean were sitting at the small table in front of the window fighting over who got to use the laptop for research.

You heard a rustle of fabric as Dean got up and riffled through your duffel bag which you had dropped on the floor at the end of the bed you were laying on. You heard the creak of the chair as Dean sat back down and you he had powered it on when he asked you," What's your password?"

"Torture," you replied, "all lower case letters."

"Why the hell is that your password?"

"Because I'm in Hell that's why," you asserted, words muffled by the pillow that was your face's new home. Dean sighed at your melodrama and opened your browser to start researching.

A few minutes later you heard a surprised, "What the hell?!" You looked over and saw that Dean had opened your pictures folder and found most of your porn.

He gave you an incredulous look and gestured at the screen while he repeated, "What the hell?!"

"Don't look at me like that, Winchester! You're just a guilty as I am. What are you even doing looking through my pictures anyway?"

"I saved a picture of the creature to study and when I tried to find it, BAM! I got smacked in face with porn."

You raised an eyebrow at him and stated," Hey a girl has needs what can I say? Besides at least I didn't give my brother's computer a virus looking at Busty Asian Beauties."

He turned red and looked back at the screen, closing out the folder and pulling up the website he was researching from and muttered, "Could've at least warned me."

"Well it's not like I expected you to go snooping around. It's your own fault really."

After a minute he sighed, "I can't do this. I can't concentrate anymore. I saw several kinks I could've lived the rest of my life without knowing they existed."

He stood up a bit, ah, stiffly, making sure not to face you or Sam directly and announced, "I'm going to go take a shower. A very, very cold shower."

You laughed and resumed your previous face down position as Dean power walked to the bathroom and closed the door. A minute later you heard the shower turn on and a very loud, "FUcking SHIT," make its way past the bathroom door as Dean stepped in.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave kudos and tell me what you think!


End file.
